Life after Breaking Dawn: The Sequel
by dogsrplayful
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's anniversary. But it turns out that Alice is hiding something, could it be important? Jake and Nessie's relationship advances, but Edward doesn't want his son to be Jacob. Vampires don't fall in love with werewolves...do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to my beta, Twilight-BellaC.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Today is our anniversary. Ten years ago, this day was the day that Bella and I got married. Alice, of course, went wild trying to plan a party. And so here we were, trying to talk Alice out of her wild party that she was planning.

"Please? Pretty pretty please with puppies on top?" Bella and I looked and each other, and burst out laughing.

"'Pretty please with puppies on top?' Where'd you get that one, Alice?" Bella choked out through her laughter. Alice just rolled her eyes at us. Bella leaned into me, gripping my shirt, and I instinctively wrapped my arms protectively around her, even if I was only protecting her against my insane sister.

"Alice. No." I said as soon as I had recovered from my laughter. She frowned at me, and I saw her visions briefly - me and Bella laying next to each other in our meadow, staring deep into each other's eyes as we held hands. That vision faded, and I heard Alice's thoughts.

_See, doesn't that seem boring?_ I frowned at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me. Just curious about the future, I changed my mind, persuading myself to believe that she wouldn't go too far overboard. Alice started jumping up and down, and Bella looked at me in confusion. I just shook my head, and glared at Alice.

"Show me the vision. NOW." I demanded. She grinned at me, and her vision filled my mind. There were pink streamers everywhere, and music was blasting. It was a literal re-creation of our graduation party, down to the flashing lights and booming music. The pack was even there, with Jacob holding our Nessie's hand. She was a woman by now, and officially "together" with Jake. Their whole situation still made me angry, and I pursed my lips.

_Edward, focus on the vision!!!_ Alice's thoughts came to me clearly, and I frowned at her once more before going back to my evaluation of her vision. All the vampire couples were twirling away in the center, with Bella and I in the middle. Off to the side, I saw Jake nervously approach Nessie, and dimly heard him ask her a question tentatively. She blushed in return, and I clenched my teeth.

"Alice, no way." I said firmly, glaring openly now. She pouted, and I picked up on her thoughts.

_Fine then, party pooper. How about this one?_This was a much more romantic setting. The whole family was in formal dress, seated around a table. In front of us were a few plates of food - not that we would eat it. Bella and I were seated next to each other, with Nessie on Bella's right. And next to Renesmee was.....Jacob. I shook my head at Alice.

"Alice, not that one either." She frowned again, and the scene changed. Port Angeles, with Alice gripping Bella's arm as she dashed into a store. I chuckled aloud at the look of horror on Bella's face - Bella had never been that fond of Alice's shopping sprees. Alice looked at me hopefully. I shook my head again.

"Sorry, Alice. No way." I changed my mind back to the idea that I had never changed in the first place, and the pleasant vision of Bella and I in our meadow once more filled my brain. I smiled happily. Alice glared.

_Fine then. Your choice._ With that, Alice stalked away, and a second later, I heard her playing happily with Nessie in the house, all signs of her former irritation gone. I chuckled, and Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises. And you know what happened....last time we....you know, partied?" Bella looked nervous as she said this last bit, and I instantly realized why. The memories of her painful birthday came back to me, the party that had made me leave her. I winced, and Bella stared up at me anxiously.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly, looking down. I extended a finger, and tilted her chin back up.

"It's okay, love. You're one of us now, you're not going to get hurt." Internally, I beat myself up for ever daring to leave her.

"Besides," I continued, "We're not partying. I was positive on that fact."

"So that was what pissed Alice off so bad?" Bella smiled, her beautiful lips curving up in a gorgeous smile. Her golden eyes glistened with happiness as she looked at me, and I smiled back at her before leaning down to kiss her.

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett's deep voice echoed through the house, followed by laughter, including that of our young daughter. I sighed, pulling back from Bella's arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and stared into her eyes.

"Don't mind if we do, Emmett," I called back, whisking Bella into my arms and darting through the trees to our cottage.

* * *

We came back to the house for the evening as the sky got dark. Emmett glanced at us as we came in, and chuckled. I glared, reading his thoughts, but he absolutely _had_ to say it aloud.

"So, the lovers are back, are they? Get some good action?" Emmett chortled loudly as Bella buried her head in my chest.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, looking slightly amused, slightly embarrassed by her son's behavior. "That's an inappropriate comment!"

"Emmett, why do you always have to be so embarrassing?" Bella moaned, hiding her head in my shirt. I rubbed her back soothingly, and we sat down on the couch. Together, we watched Rosalie and Alice paste the latest of the pictures into Nessie's baby-and-childhood album, which they had insisted on updating. Nessie skipped over to us, and put one of her hands on my cheek, and the other on Bella. In her thoughts, she was asking if it was okay to go for a walk in the forest with Jacob. She withdrew her hands, and Bella and I glanced at each other. Bella shrugged, and I turned back to our daughter.

"Just let me talk to Jacob first." I said firmly, and walked out the door, Jacob following me.

When we were a safe distance away from the house, I looked at Jacob pointedly, who was shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"You know what I'm going to tell you, so I don't have to say it, right?" I commanded, razors in my voice.

"Right," Jacob mumbled. "I promise not to kiss her, touch her, or do anything inappropriate to her at this stage in our relationship." I frowned at Jacob's hair, as his face had never ceased to face the ground during our whole conversation.

"You know that I would prefer that to be never in your relationship, but that will do for now. Go ahead. And when you go and get Nessie, could you tell Bella that I'll meet her at the cottage?" I streaked away into the forest without an answer, ignoring the fake gagging noises that I heard behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to my beta, Twilight-BellaC.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After a thoroughly satisfying time in the cottage with Edward, we headed out back to the house, walking peacefully in the comfortable silence. Edward's arm was around my waist, of which I was hyperaware of. We walked slowly and silently to the house, with not even a heartbeat to give us away. As we approached the residence of the older Cullens, however, we saw an unusual sight through the glass window. Alice stood huddled, talking with Jasper in a low voice. There was no other Cullen around to overhear them. I glanced up at Edward's face, instinctively afraid for Nessie. Maybe Alice had seen something bad happening to Nessie, and they were debating what to do. Edward's face showed concentration for a moment, then suddenly it switched to a scowl of irritation. I turned to the house in time to see Alice turn and glare at Edward. Seeing his wife turn, Jasper looked up, as well, and his face became a mask of annoyance. I sighed to myself, realizing that there was nothing else to do except go inside and ask them what they were talking about. Unless, of course, Edward had managed to get ahold of Alice's mind before she saw us...

I peeled back my shield from my mind so that Edward could hear my question. He turned to me, and shook his head barely visibly. I sighed mentally, and allowed my shield to snap back into place. My husband wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked inside, perfectly in sync with each other.

"Hey, Alice. Hi, Jasper," I said cheerfully as I walked in, pretending that I had not just been caught spying on their conversation along with my husband. My attempt at politeness was met with silence, and Alice stared at Edward. Had I not been used to the siblings' silent conversations, I would probably have been a little jealous and defensive of Edward. But, as it was, I was used to their conversations, and I could nearly hear Alice's question in my own mind: _Did you hear anything before we caught you?_ I turned to Edward, and his jaw tightened slightly before shaking his head a tiny bit. I sighed, and leaned my head against his shoulder. I knew that Edward hated it when he didn't know something, as he was used to reading people's thoughts.

"Alice, why are you hiding this from us?" I asked her boldly, feeling a little hurt by her refusal to confide in me. Ever since she had kept the secret from me that had caused me so much pain before the 1st battle against the Volturi (when they were coming for us because of Renesmee). I had warned her not to do it again once she had returned from her secret journey (we had all thought she left the Cullens for good), but obviously, she had not heeded the warning, or else she would not be keeping this secret from me.

Alice's face was suddenly colder than I had ever seen it.

"Some things are better not known by certain people," she said, ice dripping from her words. Stunned by this sudden show of hostility, I took a step back, and Alice abruptly turned and walked away into the forest, with Jasper following her. I remained frozen where I stood, too shocked at Alice's behavior towards me and Edward to move. I heard the gentle padding of Edward's steps behind me, and a fraction of a second later, his arms wound around my waist from behind, and he rested his chin of the top of my head. I leaned back into his chest.

"What was that about?" I asked softly. As far as I'd known her, Alice had never used that outright cold tone with me. True, she had been rude or demanding at times, but never the icy, closed-off person that she had been today.

"I have no clue. But we'll find out eventually," Edward murmured, hugging me tightly to him.

We both heard the faint sounds of two heartbeats, and instantly knew whose they were. There were only two heartbeats in the world that were as unique as those two. Edward and I turned towards the door expectantly, and a few seconds later, Nessie and Jake stumbled in. I watched my daughter carefully as she playfully shoved the non-aging werewolf's shoulder. Jacob just laughed, and shoved her back. They both looked up in time to see us, and Nessie said casually, "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." She and Jake continued romping up the stairs, bickering along the way. Renesmee appeared to be at the age of 20 or 25, and yet in reality, she was barely ten years old. Although her growth had slowed dramatically, down to that of a normal child, it hadn't stopped until after she looked way older than her age. When I started thinking about it, Nessie was old enough to be taken as Jake's girlfriend.

Instantly nervous at the thought of the unstable werewolf dating my child, I quickly thought about other things.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked Edward, curious. We hadn't seen them much the past few days. Edward grimaced and I chuckled before arranging a look of sympathy on my face. Obviously, their thoughts had been disturbing him, which left no clue in my mind as to where they were and what they were doing.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

Jake and I playfully made our way into my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed, and my best friend plopped down next to me, looking slightly awkward for a change. I had never seen him look this uncomfortable before in all the years I'd known him, which was basically since I was a baby.

"Jake? Are you alright?" I asked, peering into his face with concern. He jumped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, and....was he...blushing?? He looked up again, obviously distinctly embarrassed.

"I know your parents won't be too happy about this," he began, "but...do you want to...go out with me?" I tilted my head, confused.

"But, Jake, we just went out. We went to the forest to hunt." Suddenly, I realized what he meant, and my eyes widened. "Oh. You mean, _go out_, go out?"

"Yeah. That." he said, looking at the floor again. I shrugged; we went out places together a lot anyways, why should this be different?

"Why not?" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie's POV**

I sat nervously on the couch next to my parents. Yes, although they were vampires, they were my flesh-and-blood parents. Long story.

Well, anyways, I had to tell Mom and Dad about Jake and I's.....erm....._outing_ sometime, didn't I? So I happened to choose right now. Apparently, that was a bad idea, although I don't think that any specific time would be better than the one that I happened to choose. Dad was freaking out, pacing the living room, growling under his breath. Mom was sitting stone still on the couch, not moving, staring straight ahead. I wasn't appreciative of either reaction, but if I had to pick, I preferred Dad's condition over Mom's. At least Dad was moving, whereas with Mom, it was although the world had ceased to exist for her. Honestly, Mom's state worried me, while Dad's was simply expected.

I heard footsteps approaching the door, and turned to look. Jake appeared, and smiled shyly at me. I waved back, and turned to my vampire parents.

"So...Jake's here," I announced nervously. "I'll....see you later, I guess." I waited, but there was no response from either of them. I sighed, got up, and walked out with Jake.

**Bella's POV**

Jake. Had. Asked. Nessie. Out. And she had accepted, too, for that matter! I growled under my breath. Oh, I was so going to kill that nasty werewolf for that.

**Jake's POV**

I waved through the window at Nessie. She saw me, and her eyes lit up. She turned back to Bella and Edward, the latter of which was pacing the room and growling, while the former sat motionless on the couch.

"I'll......see you later, I guess," I heard her say, and politely held the door open for my "date" as she walked out.

"So, where to?" she asked, taking my hand in hers. (This was nothing new, we'd been holding hands since she was a baby and I was afraid of her getting hit by cars.) That gave me pause for a minute. I had been so occupied with how to ask her out that I hadn't given a thought to where we would go.

"How about we grab fast food and picnic with it?" Nessie nodded at my suggestion, and we headed quickly to the nearest fast food place to grab some food. I, of course, picked up our "To Go" bag, rather than having Renesmee carry it. Hand in hand, we climbed a mildly steep hill before we found a nice, grassy spot, and sat down.

**Edward's POV**

That...that disgusting, immature, dangerous _dog_ was. Taking. My. Daughter. Out. On. A. Freaking. DATE!!! Although I tried not to lose my cool around Bella, I couldn't help it now. She was sitting on the couch, motionless, in the same position that she had sat for hours now. I was honestly worried, even though, being one of my kind, I knew that she could sit in the same position for weeks without being so much as tired by the end of it. Already freaking out over Nessie and Jake, I sprinted over to Bella, and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella. Love! Are you okay?" I asked her in a low, intense tone. Thankfully, her eyes focused on mine, and they were relit with an angry fire.

"Jacob. Asked. Nessie. Out," she growled, her beautiful face tense. I nodded, feeling my own muscles clench, as well.

"Unfortunately," I replied through my teeth. My love flew to her feet in front of me, and glanced around frantically.

"Where's Alice?" Without waiting for an answer, she darted off, obviously to find our fortune-telling sister. I followed the sound of her footsteps, still reveling in the disbelief that this gorgeous, stunning woman, beautiful both inside and out, loved me.

I quickly caught up with her, and we both skidded to a stop outside Alice and Jasper's room. The noises coming from within made me flinch; I was scarred for life.

"Alice. We need you." Bella's voice was cold and flat, and immediately piqued the interest of the two vampires within.

_Need me? Why? And what's with that tone? Edward, what's wrong with her? If you let my favorite sister get hurt, Edward, I'm gonna....! _Alice's thoughts became increasingly frantic. I sighed.

"We'll explain. And no, Alice, nothing is wrong with her." As I spoke through the door, my wife turned and headed back down to the living room without sparing a glance at me. Quickly, I followed her. She sat down on the couch, and I sat next to her, putting my arm around her waist. I rested my chin on her head, and she sighed, leaning back into me.

"Love, remind me again what it was that we needed Alice for?" I murmured, kissing her hair.

"We need to know what Jacob Black is doing to Renesmee. If he does anything inappropriate for their current relationship, or if he makes Nessie sad or uncorfortable in any way, I will permanently end the line of Blacks."

"Don't do anything you'll regret, my love." Although I was happy both about Bella's threat and her calling Jake by his full name, to see her in pain would be torture of the worst kind for me.

We both looked up at the sound of footsteps entering, and Alice sat herself down in a chair opposite the loveseat that Bella and I were occupying.

"Alice, can you look at Nessie and Jacob, please?" Her voice was flat, and her face was a mask covering her emotions. Our sister's eyes went blank, and she resumed the glassy stare that she obtained when she was predicting the future.

"They're sitting on a grassy hill...."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me what could be improved, what was perfect and should stay the same, ideas, anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone pointed out to me that Alice actually can't see either Nessie or Jake. Haha, I completely forgot about that! In order to fit in with the story plot, though, Alice needs to see Nessie and Jake, so let's just assume that Alice's visions became more detailed, and she can see both werewolves and half-breeds.**

**Thanks go to DanielWhite for being a consistent reviewer of my every chapter in the "Life after Breaking Dawn" series, my beta Twilight_BellaC, and amsii for being the one to point out my mistake and also for being a consistent reviewer.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, including VeronicaD13, vampyregurl09, solariaprincess, livelovelaughalot; DanielWhite, amsii and Twilight_BellaC, which are already mentioned above.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I read Alice's mind, looking at the vision at the same time she saw it, as she described the scene aloud to Bella. Jacob Black and Renesmee were sitting on the grass, cheerfully eating hamburgers together. They were leaning in slightly towards each other, both locked in the other's gaze. If it hadn't been my daughter and my worst enemy in this situation, I could even have described it as sweet. However, since it was my own child and eternal enemy gazing into each other's eyes, I could only think of it as disgusting.

And then, Jacob did something that I would forever hate him for.

He leaned in, and kissed Renesmee.

I gasped, my hands instinctively curling into fists at my sides. A few seconds later, Bella did the same beside me as she heard that part from Alice.

"Alice, Jasper, please come with us." I paused, considering. "Actually, Jasper, why don't you get Emmett first. Then, you can catch up to Bella and I." Jasper looked confused, but he sensed my boiling rage, and nodded, turning to fulfill my request. I spun towards the door, but was stopped by Alice's thin hands on my shoulders. I glanced down to her eyes, my face still a mask of burning rage.

"What, Alice?" I hissed. _Wait,_ I heard her command in her thoughts. Then, she showed me the rest of the vision.

"Jasper, you wait too," she added aloud as an afterthought, not pausing in the vision flowing between our brains.

At the picnic location where the two adolescents were stitting, Nessie had shoved Jacob off of her.

"What was that, Jake?" she asked, partial anger in her voice and partial confusion. That disgusting dog continued staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Nessie," he murmured. I growled suddenly, furious. This was no time to tell my daughter _that_! She was barely half his age, although she appeared much older!

Much to my relief, however, Renesmee stood up, foiling Jacob's plans as he leaned in to kiss her again. He looked up at her, a confusion on his face that I would have found humorous, had I not been so murderously angry. My daughter turned away from the werewolf, right towards the point of view of Alice's vision. I was startled to see tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"Thanks for the lunch, Jake. I have to go. I'm sorry." Without another word, she streaked away from the hill, running at a quick pace back towards the Ccullen house. Instantly, I shot my head up, scanning the treeline with both my acute hearing and sight, but Alice shook her head.

"She's going to hide for a while. Leave her alone; she needs time to think it out." I sighed, internally accepting the logic of Alice's point, and turned to Bella.

"Come on, love. Let's hunt down that dirty werewolf." Bella flew to her feet, and nodded, her face in a cold mask. Together, we flew out the door, easily tracking the stench of the part-wolf, part-man.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I ran away from the hill where Jacob had kissed me, tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I knew that I couldn't go home; I wasn't ready to face my parents yet. I knew that Alice would have seen a vision, and would tell them so that they wouldn't worry about me. All I hoped was that she didn't share everything that had happened, but I knew that there weren't any secrets in the Cullen family.

I could easily take care of myself. I heard my parents talking about a Denali coven in the North, in Alaska, and that was where I was going. Although I wasn't full vampire, I could still run faster than any human, and could keep up with the werewolves and other vampires in my life.

I slipped between the traffice lanes easily, only using my extreme speed when there was no one around who could see it. I crossed farther and farther north, without any interferance from Jake and his pack, or Mom and the Cullens. I actually began to hope that I could get away without anyone trying to stop me, or without anyone at home knowing where I was.

That was my biggest mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't been updating! School's almost out, and my teachers feel that it is neccessary to pile on more homework at the end of the year. So I really haven't had time to type, but I promise I'll try to get more of my stories updated. Thank you so much - for reviewing, for simply enjoying this story, for everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob. I hated him like I'd never hated anyone before. If that _dog_ ever wanted to get within fifty feet of my daughter ever again without being ripped to shreds, first he had to face _me_. And trust me, an angry vampire whose venom is toxic is NOT a good thing to be staring you down.

Edward and I left the house at a sprint, our fury driving both of us faster. I took a glance at my husband, and if I had a heart, it would have missed a beat. His face was dark and dangerous, and exceptionally beautiful. His anger had turned his face to stone, only making him that much more stunning. Taking a deep breath, I turned away and focused on the task at hand.

Edward and I crouched in the undergrowth near where Jacob and Nessie had picnicked. Only Jacob sat there, and for his part, he was playing the heartbroken boyfriend perfectly. His head was in his hands, covering his face, and he slouched, rocking slowly back and forth as he appeared to fight off tears, judging from the occasional shakes of his massive shoulders. Clenching my teeth, it took everything I had - and Edward's arms - to keep me from blowing our cover and lunging at him.

"What a faker," I hissed angrily to Edward, so low that even if he had been standing next to us, Jacob wouldn't have been able to hear us. Edward's face held the same rage as mine, but for a moment, indesicion passed over his face

"His thoughts show that he is truthful in his grief," he murmured, "He truly was in love with her."

This time, nothing could stop me. I growled loudly, and the few bystanders around us spun around, staring warily. Longing to sink my teeth into his neck, I sprang out at Jacob, who turned and looked directly at me, staring into my eyes. With a slight gasp of surprise, I froze. His eyes held pain - the same pain that I had felt when Edward had left me a few years ago. Taking a deep breath, I realized that I couldn't hurt him. Not now. Not when we shared the same pain. Edward was at my side, but I was barely aware of him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, I closed my eyes against Jacob's angst. Turning away, I began the sprint for home.

My anger had been rekindled over the seemingly long run, and I flew easily through the door. Seeing Alice staring at me in shock, I stopped, put both hands on my hips, and glared. Looking uneasy, she glanced at the floor.

"Where's Nessie?" I demanded. Edward stepped so close to me so that my back and his front were touching, and I felt my anger recede slightly. Only a little bit, though - I was still furious. Edward's arms came up and wrapped around my waist, and I leaned back into him, closing my eyes, abandoning the task of glaring at Alice for the moment. Even though I was no Jasper, I could practically feel Alice's relief.

"I honestly don't know, Bella" she answered, her head coming up to make eye contact with me. I stared her down from the cocoon of Edward's body, trying to see if she was lying or not. After a while, I simply twisted in Edward's arms and looked up at my husband with a questioning glace. However, he wasn't paying attention - he was busy glaring at Alice.

"Alice, whatever you're hiding, let it out," he growled angrily. She looked nervous but took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't. It's important to Nessie and Jake that I don't tell you." I half-growled at her words.

"Renesmee is my daughter, and Jacob Black is like family to me. I need to know." I snarled. Alice simply shook her head.

"Sorry, Bella," she told me. "Telling you and Edward would make the future a difficult one for me. Trust me, I've looked at those possibilities, and I daresay you wouldn't find it pleasant."

Alice had told me that the future as she saw it depended on desicions and choices that were made. If she had seen an "unpleasant" future, that meant that she had made up her mind to tell us, and then changed it back. Why didn't she simply tell us; the future she saw couldn't be that bad!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Up until now, I had thought that things had quieted in the old rivalry between Jacob and Edward, for what had been Bella, and was now Nessie. Obviously, I was wrong - the future I saw when I had made up my mind to tell them was, to say the least, unpleasant. The vision had been like an addicting video clip, played once and then played repeatedly in my mind.

_In the clearing, Bella and Edward stood facing a lone, bare-chested Jacob. Wordlessly, Edward snarled viciously, and sprang at Jacob. Jacob ducked and tried to escape the vampire charging him, but he didn't see Edward fast enough, and was struck down with Edward on top of it. Leaping from the side, Bella joined in the dogpile, furiously throwing kicks and punches anywhere of Jacob that she could reach, without hurting Edward. In the one spare moment that their hands were not on his throat, Jacob whistled - one piercing, loud, clear note._

_And then they arrived._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D To see the rest of the vision, and what Alice eventually decides to do, press that little green button down there and urge me to keep typing. :D Ok, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Memory Refresher: **_

_In the clearing, Bella and Edward stood facing a lone, bare-chested Jacob. Wordlessly, Edward snarled viciously, and sprang at Jacob. Jacob ducked and tried to escape the vampire charging him, but he didn't see Edward fast enough, and was struck down with Edward on top of him. Leaping from the side, Bella joined in the dogpile, furiously throwing kicks and punches anywhere of Jacob that she could reach, without hurting Edward. In the one spare moment that their hands were not on his throat, Jacob whistled - one piercing, loud, clear note._

_And then they arrived._

**Alice's POV:**

_The rest of Jacob's pack arrived almost instantly, surrounding Bella and Edward, springing forward, aiming for the kill. I felt like running for help or attempting to separate the mutual enemies, but as with most if not all dreams, I could do nothing. However, the rest of our family had somehow heard, because they all appeared at the edge of the clearing. Seeing what was happened, Emmett didn't hesitate, leaping into the dogpile and strangling Jacob. His face was turning slightly blue as Edward pressed his teeth, covered in venom, to Jacob's throat..._

Gasping, I shook my head, clearing away the foggy mists of the vision.

"No," I whispered quietly to myself. I would not let that happen. Dutifully, I resolved to not tell them about the vision in which Jacob had been kissing Nessie. Although I was not all that fond of the werewolves myself, I was beginning to get used to them, and besides, Bella and Edward - and the rest of our family, for that matter - would forever regret killing one of them.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

With Alice refusing to tell us what her vision was about, Bella and I simply sat in Carlisle and Esme's house, watching Nessie watch Sunday cartoons. I leaned my head against Bella's shoulder, and she brought her hand up, tangling her fingers with mine. I looked at her face, smiling.

"Edward?" She murmured quietly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can we see Rosalie and Emmett's house sometime? I mean, I love our house and all, but I just wanted to see what Rose's looks like, how overboard she, Alice, and Esme went, you know?" A half-smile appeared on her lips.

"Of course, love," I murmured, bending down to press my lips gently into the hollow of her throat. She sighed, and I smiled against her skin.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Emmett boomed. I didn't have to look up to tell that he was in the doorway.

"Yes?" I could tell, simply from the sound of her voice, that she was slightly irritated, but she smoothed it out quickly so that Nessie wouldn't know.

"Edward needs to pay attention to this, too," said the interrupter pointedly. With a defeated sigh, I gave Bella's throat a final kiss and looked up.

"Yes?" My tone mirrored Bella's. Emmett smirked.

"We're going hunting. Want to come? There's some waterfalls that Carlisle found the last time we went, and we wanted to check them out. Nessie and Jacob can go for a human lunch." At the suggestion, my face darkened considerably. Although Emmett had tried his hardest not to have it sound like what he was really suggesting, but I read between the lines. A lunch with two human teenagers of opposite genders, in a restaurant, was a date. As much as Emmett tried to mask it, I saw it for what it was.

"A date?" I growled. The expression on Bella's face mirrored my own, and Emmett actually looked scared at the sight of the two of us, boiling with fury. Although he knew that he could take either one of us alone, we would stick together, and always back each other up. It was an intimidating thought, even for a vampire as strong as Emmett.

"Hey! It's not like there's a choice! Jacob is the only one of us who can eat human food without having to puke it back up later," he defended himself.

"One of us could stay behind."

"And risk killing Renesmee out of hunger?" he fired back. That gave Bella and I pause.

"All of us, including you two, haven't hunted for weeks. It's time to hunt," Emmett carried on while he still had the upper hand.

The indesicion on the faces of Bella and I was even more obvious. Raising his eyebrows, Emmett crossed his arms and waited for a response, leaning against the doorframe.

Finally I sighed, and turned to Bella. She nodded, resignation on her face. I scowled.

"Fine, Emmett. You win. But as soon as we get back, Nessie is not going to be on her date with Jacob any longer than possible."

"Be reasonable, Edward. It's not a-" He was cut off by the glare I sent his way. _At least, it's not like he asked her out and she agreed. Not like he'd have the nerves to, anyways, _he said mentally, where I could not interrupt. I scowled in his general direction. "Come on, Nessie. Let's go play outside." Eagerly, our daughter jumped up form the TV, and joined Em as he walked out of the room.

I sighed, leaning against Bella. "My love, want to go to our cottage? There's no one around, and we can ask Rose and Em about heading over to their home later." She nodded, and like the stealthy vampires we were, we rushed soundlessly to our small house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett's POV:**

As much as my brother and his wife liked to deny it, Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. Sure, the dog stank, but we could get used to it. Nessie liked Jacob, too, and not just in the friend way. Bella and Edward denied it to themselves, so they didn't see it. But the rest of the Cullens could tell the signs, as they were the same with Edward when he began to love Bella. Nessie was happier after time with Jacob. Whenever he entered the room, her eyes lit up like Christmas trees, and a smile graced her mouth. And when she was with him, there was a joyful blush on her cheeks.

There was no denying it.

**Alice's POV:**

Nessie and Jacob were in love.

Of course, only Jacob knew it, but they were indeed in love with each other.

If only to prevent heartbreak for the dog, it was time that Renesmee knew it. I knew one other definite person with whom I could plot alongside, and quickly rushed to the prankster of the house. Following my visions, I ended up in the garage.

"Em?" I called softly, noting his feet sticking out from underneath Rose's convertible. He crawled out.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help." I began, and quickly explained my plan to him. Smiling deviously, he nodded, and headed into the living room to talk to Bella and Edward.

I, on the other hand, began using my visions to plan what would happen when Nessie ran into Emmett. I mentally made a note of what to tell Emmett to do. He would have to go north to the waterfall to find Nessie - blocking his thoughts from Eddie, of course - and he would find her...

_A beautiful, teenage girl was sitting in the undergrowth, leaning against the tree. On closer look, I could tell that it was Bella's daughter. Listening carefully, I heard tracks coming closer. Renesmee, with her more human - like senses (combined with her grief and the sound of the waterfall nearby) didn't hear the approaching steps until their owner was in front of her. She looked up, seeing Emmett, and only broke into tears again. He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Together, they sat in silence for a while._

_"He loves you, you know," Emmett murmured. "Do you love him?"_

_Nessie gasped at the direct question, her head shooting up to meet his eyes. After a moment, she looked away._

_"I - I'm not sure," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I can only guess what Mom and Dad would think if I told them that I do. Or, for that matter, what they would do to Jacob!" She cried harder._

_"But do you love him? Are you simply denying it to avoid telling Bella and Edward?" She looked at him, eyes wide. _

_"Would 'love' explain...everything that happens around him?"_

_"The faster heart rate? The blush? That...feeling? Yes."_

_Her golden ringlets nicely framed her face as she unexpectedly grinned through her tears, jumping up from her uncle's comforting arm._

_"I'm in love with Jacob," she whispered, getting used to the idea. Her smile stretched. Emmett grinned back._

_"You knew this the whole time, didn't you?" he asked. "You were just denying it in fear of what Edward and Bella would think." She smiled, then it fell._

_"I left Jacob sitting there! I need to talk to him." Without another word, she ran off again into the underbush. _

Alice grinned as she came to herself, sitting cross - legged in the Cullen's garage.

"Perfect," she murmured to herself, then stood, looking for the rest of the Cullens.

**Emmett's POV:**

After doing Alice's deed for her, I headed back to the house that belonged to Rose and I. Recently, Rosie had noticed that some of the vines crawling up the wall needed trimming, and had asked me to do it for her. She promised a reward that had me grinning in anticipation.

Anyways, I knew that when Alice had more instructions for me, she would come and find me.

I had finished about three - quarters of the trimming when I heard Alice's approach. Putting down the shears, I turned expectantly towards the direction of her lilting footsteps. I was not dissappointed when the tiny pixie herself came waltzing into the clearing.

"Okay, Emmett! I have your instructions ready. In summary, you will go to the coordinates I give you, thinking about the grizzlies you will find there to satisfy Edward, while I send Edward and Bella far enough away so that he can no longer hear your thoughts. And then, you will find Nessie, crying and you will make her realize that she loves Jacob." Pleased with her speech, she nodded.

"Okay...do you have an exact script for me?" The question was only to get the script - knowing Alice, she would tell me exactly what I was to say, and exactly what to do, when. Dutifully, I marked it permanently into my memory as she recited it. After instructions were given, I nodded.

"And Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, you, and Rosie?"

"I'll send Carlisle and Esme west. Jazzy and I can go south, Edward and Bella east. And besides, Edward and Bella won't be dissappointed by the game there. And Rosie can tag along with you. Along the way, you can tell her the plan so she doesn't get mad when you tell her to stop and hunt, 500 meters from the waterfall, by the way, as you continue on (3,000 paces) to Nessie. Got it?" I nodded.

"That all?"

"Yup. I'm sure it will work - I've already seen it." She winked at me, tapping her temple, then darted off, undoubtedly to Jasper, as I picked up my shears and resumed my job, whistling cheerfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV:**

So far, my plan was working perfectly. Bella and Edward didn't suspect a thing. All the rest of the Cullens were in on it, and everyone (Emmett especially) was made to swear an oath that they would not let Nessie' secret slip to her parents. When Renesmee was ready, comfortable with the idea, she would tell her own parents. They were a lot less likely to be as furious with her for it than if any of the others were to suggest it.

We Cullens split up to hunt after checking carefully for any nearby humans. Having got the A-OK from Carlisle, I directed everyone in their ways to go. Although the Cullens knew that Nessie loved Jacob, they didn't know that she was within a few miles of their current hunting spot. Although I thought it wisest to let them in on part of the plan to help Bella's daughter discover her true feelings for the werewolf, if they knew where she was, they would have simply disregarded the plan, despite the consequences, in their desperation to see her. Yes, we all truly loved her that much. Nessie had learned from Emmett, one of the best of us, to hide her thoughts from her dad. She was an expert already - Edward wouldn't possibly know that she was sobbing her eyes out a few miles from where he stood, calmly discussing where to find the juiciest mountain lions.

Thankfully, all went without a hitch. Jasper and I turned towards our designated hunting area, as did everyone else. Sure enough, Jazzy ran into some game instantly. I leaned casually against a tree, watching as he gracefully took it down. Suddenly, I gasped as a vision hit me full-force. My eyes blanked out, and I dimly heard Jasper questioning me, holding me gently. Although he was used to this by now, I knew that my state of mind still partially worried him.

Shutting out the rest of the dim fragments of the forest, I concentrated on my vision.

After a few seconds, I blocked my thoughts from Edward, pulling myself back into the present, and growled.

"How could he!"

Jasper looked worried, but I just shook my head.

"Tell Edward to tell everyone that we're going home and that us Cullens need to talk, as a family. I'm going to grab something to eat quickly,_ and _kill Emmett, then I'll meet you at the house." Too furious at Emmett to care, I sprinted off, leaving the love of my life standing behind me in confusion.

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

I did exactly as my smaller vampire sister instructed, with only one small change. Rose had asked to come along, and how could I possibly deny her that? She was practically Nessie's second mother. It was only a small change, anyways. It couldn't possibly make a difference to the future.

We found Nessie, right where Alice had told us. Well, actually she only told me, but whatever.

Rose gasped. "Nessie! Are you alright?" and instantly swept gracefully towards her. "Baby, what's the matter?" Rose's face darkened. "Whatever's hurting you, sweetheart, I'll kill it. Especially if it's that dog, Jacob. In fact, I'll even take pleasure in it. How could he possibly have been so stupid as to fall in love with a vampire? And you, of all the vampires in the Cullen family! It's like he was deliberately trying to kill himself. Not only is it against his own culture, but he knows we're mutual enemies!"

Wincing slightly, Nessie wriggled. Slipping out of Rose's embrace, in a flash she was on her feet and out of the clearing before Rose had even got to her feet. Looking down at my wife, I saw that her face was composed in a mask of shock.

"Crap," I muttered.

Alice was gonna kill me.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I stalked the vampire who we previously called the big teddy bear of the family.

"How. Could. You!" I growled. "She's gone again! Do you have any clue what you ruined? I _told_ you to leave Rose behind!"

"Sorry, Rose," I added as an afterthought to the gorgeous woman standing off to the side. "But I just needed Emmett to talk to her alone. I still love you like a sister, and I'm not mad. I, and anyone else in this family, would have done the same, but I knew Emmett wouldn't have. That's why I needed just him to do this."

Rosalie nodded at me, and smirked. "He should know by now not to disobey the Alice. I'll just watch, if you don't mind. I'll need to know where he's injured so I can kiss it and make it better later." She winked at me, and I grimaced at the direction her thoughts were obviously taking already, then turned back to Emmett, who gave a mock pleading look at his wife. I groaned.

"Please, please, please don't start that. I need to kill you first, Emmett," I begged. My older brother grinned.

"Hurry up, then," he said.

"With all haste," I promised, and dove, tackling him to the ground. The slight _oomph_ as he hit the ground was oddly satisfying to me to know that a tiny pixie like me could tackle someone of Emmett's build and weight.

_For you, Nessie, _I thought to myself as he flipped me off and I catapulted against a tree. _This is for you._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm starting to feel like this story is beginning to drag on and on. Maybe some of you feel the same way, maybe some don't. However, I will continue this plot (plot thanks to my beta, Twilight_BellaC!) and conclude **

**Anyways, sorry about the wait, guys. I do sincerely apologize - I've been caught up in schoolwork. As thanks to anyone who still reads this story, I'll make it an extra-long chapter - 1,500 words instead of 1,000. Again, I'm sorry - here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As I faced Rosalie, I sighed. I had to tell her - there was no way around it.

"Rose?" I asked softly. She simply looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said. For once, this response took me by surprise. I wasn't accustomed to surprise, but I had been took busy thinking about how to phrase this to her than to look towards the future. A stupid desicion, when it came down to it - I could simply have peeked in order to decide what I would say to her. Well, the past is the past, and I of all people would know that.

"For what?" I asked, dragging myself back to the conversation at hand. She glanced up at me in rare exasperation.

"You should know for what! For chasing Nessie away when she was about to come back." I stepped closer, hugging her.

"It's okay. What happens, happens for a reason. Trust the psychic," I joked, pulling back so she could see me tap a finger against my temple knowingly. Having the desired effect, she grinned at my over-used phrase boasting my abilities.

"Well, what were you coming here to tell me about?" I smiled - that was Rose through and through, getting to the point, no beating around the bush.

"It's about Nessie and Jake." The remaining smile on her face faded, and the common icy front returned.

"What, the disgusting _dog's _supposed "love" in this whole imprinting thing?" she spat. I nodded, deciding not to tell Rose that Nessie was already in love with Jake. At my nod, she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think Jake's presence in Renesmee's life is causing a problem. I think we should move, at least temporarily. Nessie needs a break from the influence of wolves." Rosalie tried to suppress her obvious disgust for the werewolves, but couldn't resist the wince at simply calling them "wolves" instead of some other derogatory term.

I shrugged at her idea, although my insides internally panicked. Without having them together, how could their love develop? Then, I got an idea. I couldn't share it with Edward, so I would have to block my thoughts, but hopefully it would work. Trying to summon a thoughtful look, I nodded.

"Yeah, actually, that'd be a good idea. Can you take care of getting the others for a vote? I have a quick errand to run." Rosalie raised an eyebrow at my excuse, but nodded. She knew me well enough not to ask.

We set off upon our individual duties, me promptly turning to mentally reciting the lists of the most fashionable designers of today when I approached the small cottage of Edward and Bella. I resisted looking into their futures, for fear of what I could come across, seeing as what they were doing now was probably not something I wanted to see.

"Edward! Bella!" I called out instead. "If you two could cover yourselves before I come in, that'd be great. I'm counting till five, then I'm opening the door!"

Seeing as the future was probably safe to look into now, I turned my attention to it. I watched as if from a distance as myself entered, pausing to listen cautiously before a wave of relief washed over my features. I headed straight to the dining room, following their distinctive scents.

"Rosalie had an idea," I began, before Edward held up a hand to cut me off.

"Hold on a second, why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" He scowled in my direction.

"Because you're going to really like the idea, and I want to explain the whole idea and consequences before you instantly agree to it." He sighed and nodded.

"So, as I was saying, Rose had an idea..."

At this, I snapped out of the future. A clock ticking away somewhere in my brain told me that it had been exactly the count of five, so I entered.

Two hours later, Nessie was peacefully asleep in Bella and Edward's cottage, and the rest of the Cullens were seated around the dining table, holding a brief meeting.

"Who is in favor of moving, even if only temporarily? Esme, darling?" Carlisle's hushed murmur was still calmly authoritative.

Hesitant for a moment, Esme answered. "No. I don't think it would be beneficial to remove her from one of her only friends outside this family." To Esme and Carlisle, we had never been a coven, it was only a family.

Businesslike, Carlisle nodded. "Alice?"

"Yes." I answered firmly and without hesitation. Esme glanced across the table at me, but she had known me long enough to know that everything I did was for a reason.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"Of course not!" she hissed. "Jacob is one of her only friends. It's not the best decision with her emotions and mental state in mind." The last sentence was aimed at Edward and Bella, whose opinion, while unvoiced, was obvious to everyone at the table. Bella's calm self-assured look wavered for a moment, uncertainty showing. Edward reached out, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over it.

Carlisle pretended not to notice any of this except for Rose's answer, and moved on.

"Emmett?" He looked torn, glancing over at Bella, his favorite little sister, then at Rose.

"Yes. I'm sorry, baby, but I'm tired of rainy Forks. I want somewhere fun!" The second sentence after the one-syllable answer was aimed at Rosalie, and the last sentence was said in classic Emmett excitement.

She scowled, deliberately looking away from him and removing his hand from hers. Emmett looked let down, but kept his hands to himself.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Then we are decided. Bella, can you and Edward inform the pack? I believe it would be best to alert them that while we are gone, the pack has full authority to cross the line if hunting Victoria or other enemy vampires." Bella nodded, and the two of them gracefully left the room.

"Esme, does Paris sound good for you?" A smile was Carlisle's answer.

"Very well. I can begin transportation, if the rest of you could work on lodging...?" Happy to be given a responsibility, I grinned, grabbing my empath's hand and dragging him away.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I stood facing Jacob across the clearing, ironically, the same clearing where the same wolf and my husband nearly came to blows over me. (_Author's Note: See the end of New Moon.) _

"We're leaving, dog." I snarled angrily. His face hardened.

"And where is Nessie going, then?"

This time my husband spoke. "She's coming with us. We're moving indefinitely." Jacob's face exposed his shock, then hurt, and landed on fury.

"I know you don't like me much, Edward. But Bella, how can you do this to me?" I smirked at him.

"I don't like you much anymore, either. When you date my daughter without asking me first, I have an issue with it."

At least Jake had the respect to look abashed. Then, his face changed. It slowly showed infinite sadness, and my determination faltered. I took a half step towards him, before the smell stopped me in my tracks.

"Well...can I at least say goodbye to her?" he whispered, half turned away from us.

"She left already." Edward's voice was as cold as ever. A fresh wave of grief washed over Jacob's face before he turned, disappearing into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's odd that I'm not getting quite as many reviews as I'd hoped for this story, now. Maybe it's because I haven't been updating enough, and people have forgotten about this? Well, for all the fans still reading this, please, please, please review so that I know people are reading and hopefully enjoying. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

Hiding silently in the bushes, I stayed quiet. My face felt swollen and stiff from crying, and I hoped I didn't look too bad. If I strained my ears, I could clearly hear Jacob's voice, running through the forest. If I listened more carefully, I could indistinctly hear the voices of my parents.

Was it normal to hear a werewolf's voice louder than my own parent's?

Perhaps it was because he simply had a louder voice. Maybe he voice had more brevity, and carried farther.

Somehow, though, I didn't think that was the case.

Either way, I was here to say goodbye. Alice had told me that we were leaving, and when precisely to say my goodbye to the werewolf I loved in private. However, I wasn't sure exactly how I loved Jacob. I knew I loved him as a family member, as one who had raised me since my birth, but was it more than that?

I pushed my internal dilemma to the back of my mind, and concentrated on the quick footsteps I could now hear coming my way. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled, quietly speaking so that only the intended could hear.

"Jacob?" My voice was slightly hoarse. The footsteps stopped. I could hear the slight crackle from the leaves underfoot as he turned, then changed path to come quickly towards me.

"Nessie! What's wrong?" His voice was also lowered, as though he could sense that I wanted to keep our meeting private. "But Bella and Edward told me that you were gone already."

I shook my head as an answer. "We're leaving today." Shock was present on his face as he ran a weary hand through his hair.

"I never knew how real this would feel. Do you know when you guys come back?" I shook my head no again.

"All I know is that we're moving indefinitely. Alice said to tell you that we'd be back, but not anytime soon," I said, recalling the psychic's message for me to pass on. Jacob sighed, moving closer to where I was sitting cross-legged on a log. Sitting down next to me, he put his head in his hands.

"You're really leaving," he whispered in disbelief. I exhaled softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, and I'll miss you, Jake," I stared down at my feet as I spoke. A warm arm encircled my shoulders, and I leaned into the welcoming touch.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I grinned as I watched the spectacle occur, obviously several minutes before it actually happened, but it did happen nonetheless. I sighed happily, leaning into my own beloved's arm.

"Everything going good?" Jasper asked me, his lips whispering across my neck. I sighed, tipping my head back to allow him more access as I spoke.

"Yup. Just as I planned." My husband's chuckle fanned over my cold skin.

"You always have everything planned out, Alice," he said affectionately. I grinned.

"Some things can be spontaneous, though." I lunged at him, catching him by surprise as I landed on top of him on the bed, nibbling his ear playfully.

"Gotcha!" I laughed as I brought my mouth to his.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV:**

I paced the room, hands clasped behind my back. Emmett sat calmly on the bed, watching me as I stopped at the closet, looked at a dress, and tossed it at him.

"Fold this for me, would you? I still have so much to sort through, and we leave in a matter of hours!" My panicked facade was only a mask, though, and Emmett knew it. My vampire mind as well as my well-organized nature already had everything planned out. In my mind, all that needed to be done was done, and all leaving an hour to do whatever I wanted to do...

My well-behaved husband obligingly folded the dress, and neatly placed it in the closest box. Needing something to snap at, I retorted, "Not there, idiot! That box is full! Put it over there!" I pointed to the box across the room that I was using at the time. Compliantly, Emmett silently padded over, and lowered the garment into the cardboard container.

I sighed, re-hanging the dress I was looking at. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I honestly don't see why you agreed to put up with me for the rest of forever." Turning, he grinned boyishly at me - the same dimples showing that had caught my eye in the first place.

"Rosie, baby, it's not like I had a choice." He winked playfully. "Just kidding. I love you, babe." Unable to help myself, I smiled back.

"Love you too. But seriously. I'm sorry for snapping at you - I just don't see why Bells and Edward are removing Nessie from where she feels most comfortable. It's in her best interest to stay with Jacob - his being, after all, the one she will spend eternity with. Alice saw it already."

"Yeah, but look at it from their point of view. Would you want your daughter to be dating and marrying a disgusting, smelly wolf?" I grimaced at him.

"She's like my daughter, too. Don't jump to marrying yet." He laughed, and in a surprise move, suddenly flew at me across the room. Although I saw him coming, I didn't bother to react, allowing him to pin me to the floor. I closed my eyes as his grinning mouth came down on mine.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

Leaning into Jacob's comforting touch, I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist in return. He buried his face in my hair, kissing the top of my head gently.

"I'll miss you, too, Nessie," he murmured. I leaned deeper into the embrace, tucking my head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I repeated.

"You don't have to be sorry, Renesmee. You did nothing wrong."

"But I'm going to be hurting you." I pulled back reluctantly from his touch, standing up and taking a step back. "I'm hurting you as is, I can see that. I'm sorry, Jacob. I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." I could see the pain in his eyes as I reached the edge of the tiny clearing we were in.

Unable to stand it, I turned and ran.

But this time, I ran home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about now updating. There's been a lot going on in my life, seeing as I just moved and am still settling down. Not only that, but I've discovered that I actually perform better when I'm under no pressure to preform. So sorry to disappoint, but for anyone who's still a fan out there, updates will not come on a regular schedule, they may just pop up randomly. Hopefully, telling myself this, as well, will allow me to give you guys updates more often. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I leaned into my husband's arm comfortably in the first-class seat on our way to Paris, France. I was slightly hurt when Nessie opted to sit next to Alice and Jasper in the row behind us as opposed to with me and Edward, but I tried not to show it. After all, a mother wasn't supposed to be selfish. They were supposed to allow their kids to make their own decisions. There was one, however, that I refused to allow her to make by herself. She didn't know the power of a wolf yet. I did. I trusted Jake around my daughter, only to be let down by him. Not by his imprinting - I knew that was unavoidable. The thing that annoyed me was him dating my daughter without my permission. The Jacob I knew as a teenager, exploring love between a werewolf and a vampire, would never have let me down if he didn't have to. Never.

I glanced over at my husband. He had pulled the window shade beside us down, and was pretending to sleep. Feeling me remove the barrier from my mind, however, he turned, and smiled at me.

"It's interesting," he spoke in a low murmur, "what direction your thoughts take, even as our sister and our daughter sit behind us." I turned my face toward him, no longer uncomfortable with the subject. We both knew that we have a love deeper than most, even deeper than those of our family members. Alice was originally shocked by the depths of our relationship. When Edward expressed his desire to marry me, Alice informed me that it was because I brought out the human in him. At the time, I had hoped that it would help him realize that he wasn't the monster he thought he was. Now, I realized that the best way to make him more comfortable with being one of his kind was to join him for eternity.

"Kiss me," I murmured, quietly. Leaning forward, tilting our heads to the side slightly, we moved in perfect synchronization. My eyes drifted shut as his breath feathered over my lips, warming me to the core. Moving forward that last little bit to join our lips was like second nature to me, now, whereas a few years ago, it would have been a forward move that I wouldn't have dared to make. Feeling my husband's tongue move across my lips, I shivered. Invitingly, I opened my mouth to tease him, before withdrawing. Where drawing back for air was an act, my faster breaths were not. Had I a beating heart, it would have been racing, spreading blood across my cheeks and further tempting my vampire boyfriend. Feeling him twitch in my arms, I smiled. I could feel Jasper's desperate calming waves coming my way, but I brushed them aside.

"Please, you two! You're practically heating up the entire airplane!" Jasper's voice hissed at us from the row behind us at a pitch no human (or human/vampire half-breed) could hear. I heard Carlisle's chuckle from the row in front of us before he stopped himself.

Mumbling in defiance, Edward pulled me closer. Happy to play along, I pretended I hadn't heard Jasper. It was easier to fake when my body wasn't betraying me, spreading the telltale blush. I heard Alice's quiet giggle behind me, before she announced,

"I'm going to use the restroom." I could practically see her purposeful glance at Jasper.

"I need to use it, too. I'll come." Even speaking at a speed and pitch no human could understand, the clouded wording was for Nessie's benefit only. I felt Edward's lips curl into my neck, and I opened my eyes, looking down into his topaz ones.

"And he says we're heating up the plane," he murmured, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I grinned back at him, playfully, and watched his eye darken.

"Well, let's make it true." I replied, bringing my lips back to his. He moaned quietly, pulling back.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Why don't you go with Carlisle or Esme to explore? I think that on long flights like this, they sometimes provide ice cream..." He trailed off invitingly.

"I'll take you, Ness," Esme offered. Willingly, Renesmee slid out of her seat, taking the pale hand that my mother-in-law provided. As soon as they were out of sight, Edward resumed his biting of my neck, and I groaned, keeping it just quiet enough that the humans around us wouldn't hear.

"You know what? I think I need to use the restroom." I spoke, not bothering to be too subtle in my sultry glance at my husband.

"You know what else? I think I'll come too."

* * *

**Figured that something lacking in this story was a bit of the romance that Bella and Edward still have. This chapter was just a quick fluff, mostly to get me back into the swing of writing again. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what... like, sixth months? My life's been really busy lately, so I'm really sorry for neglecting this and my other stories. **

**But so. I'm hoping to get back into the updates for this, and hopefully my other stories, as well. Also, I'm trying a new site called Wattpad. It's a site for original e-books, and I haven't posted anything yet. Ideas would be awesome, even if you plan to never check it out.**

**Reviews, suggestions, stories you want me to update next, any possible feedback always welcome!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

At the last possible second, Jake had decided to come with us to our recluse in Paris. Somehow, I wasn't surprised that Alice and Esme had managed to buy a small villa for us in the heart of the famous city. It was a gorgeous house, small enough to be modest yet held the grandeur of a castle. It suited both Rosalie and I's contradicting tastes, with a small garden path leading up to large, majestic gates.

The only thing about our lodging that left something to be desired was the fact that a werewolf was in our midst.

I had fought against it, for sure, when Jacob told us he was coming along.

"Bella," Jacob's quiet voice somehow filled Esme's living room, "I'm coming with you guys to Paris."

My hands tightened around the chair's armrests, and I heard a faint snap. "But you can't! You have Leah and Seth to take care of, not to mention the rest of the pack!" _And the point of moving was to get Nessie away from you,_ I added mentally.

"They can take care of themselves." A rumbling outside of the glass windows echoed their agreement.

"But... but... Jacob, your dad...! Charlie! You're the only one I trust with his protection!" I was grasping at straws now, and I knew it. As did Alice, apparently.

"Bella." The pixie's normally chipper voice had hardened into a reprimand, and I turned toward the source. The small vampire was glaring hard at me, implying torture to come if I didn't do as she asked. "Drop. It." I sighed.

"Alice." My voice sounded pleading, even to my own ears.

"Bella." She mocked. "Bella, seriously, drop it." When Alice used that tone of voice, there was invariably a reason behind it. I sighed. How was it that the smallest member of our family was the one with the most power? I sighed to myself. _Damn._

**Jacob's POV:**

I was thrilled that Alice was on my side. I decided pointedly to thank her later, and across the room, Alice looked over at me and beamed.

"_You're welcome"_ she mouthed back, and I grinned.

I guess vampire superpowers came in handy sometimes.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Jonathan, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I had to avoid growling at the server. He was approximately the same age that Nessie looked, and not bad-looking, for a human. He seemed to think that he actually had a chance at Renesmee, his smile trained on her, looking her up and down appreciatively.

What shocked me most was that Nessie looked up, and smiled back. I felt my muscles tense as an unexpected wave of jealousy ran through me. I had to try to avoid growling as he smiled at her for a few more long seconds. before reluctantly starting with me.

"What can I get you?" _At least add 'sir'!_ I growled internally.

"Water."

"A Coke, please." Nessie piped up from beside me, smiling - was that a flirty smile? - at the waiter, who, honestly, was way too old for her. For her biological age, at least.

The rest of the Cullens ordered around the table, not like they were actually going to drink anything. At least Nessie wasn't like that. If she was, imagine how awkward it would be on a date, with me and my ravenous diet, and her not eating anything? She had actually appeared to inherit an almost wolf-like quality, where she had an insatiable hunger. _Proof we were meant to be together, _I thought, pointedly ignoring the mind-reader who was Nessie's father. He glowered at me from across the table with his strange amber-colored eyes that were obviously not human. I turned away, sipping my water. Edward and Carlisle began a murmured conversation on hunting grounds, Esme and Rosalie began a conversation on design, and Alice turned to Bella, occupying her in a choice of a dress to impress Edward.

Which left Nessie and I.

"So, Nessie... " I began awkwardly. She smiled at me, her acceptance and innocence nearly making my heart swell. _I love you._

_"_Yes, Jacob?" _Come on, you idiot. You live with her, she's your soul mate, what does she like to talk about?_

"What do you want for your birthday?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not really sure. Can't you just ask Alice, though, and she'd tell you the perfect gift?" I winced. The child had been robbed of the ability to tell people what she wanted!

"Well, you see, I wanted to give you the chance to pick your own gift. That's what other kids do." She smiled, and leaned over to hug me.

"Thanks, Jake. You're so sweet. I love you." Her breath wisped lightly across my ear, and I tried my hardest not to let the effect show.

"I love you too, Nessie." _If only you knew..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, guys. The end is coming up to this story. Not sure how many more chapters (since I generally just write instead of having a plan), but I can tell you this. There will not be a sequel to this sequel. Sorry!**

**However, I do take suggestions... If you like a book and want me to write a fanfic about it, feel free to message me. I won't bite. (: I'm thinking about writing a Mary Russell/Sherlock Holmes fanfic (by Laurie R. King)... any thoughts? **

**I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

I was getting to an age where, walking with my family and Jacob, I was beginning to notice guys around. I tried to avoid these thoughts around my dad, as last time that had happened, I had gotten "The Talk." The infamous talk, awkward when it occurred with your parents. Never again would I make that mistake.

I almost felt bad for it when I was around Jacob. I wasn't sure if he felt more for me than as simply a sister, but ... he WAS rather overly aggressive when I eyed a particular boy too much.

A particular boy, by the name of.. Derek Denford.

I was really into photography lately. It was probably partially because I had wanted to do something that no one else in the family did, and that ruled out a lot. You see, if I'd copied one of the family, the quality of their results would eclipse mine. So, being in Paris, I wanted to photograph the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower. I grabbed the camera Alice had given me for my sixth physical birthday. It was still fairly new, having not used it much in the year since she'd given it to me. Dragging a complaining Jacob along, I set out for the Eiffel.

We climbed up the stairs uneventfully, and I found precisely the view I was looking for. Holding the lens to my eye, I looked at the view. Dang it, if only I could get that river in by moving over just a bit...

I shifted my body over to my right, right into another body - one that did not belong to Jacob.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I instantly apologized, removing my camera from my eye. I looked up at who I'd bumped into, and my breath caught. _Damn..._

He had curly, dark hair, cut just long enough to peek out from under his baseball cap. His eyes were the color of emeralds, and his skin tanned perfectly. He looked about a human's 15, which was what Alice and Rosalie always said I looked like. And did I mention his eyes glittered with the sun?

"It's fine, I think we're both trying to get the same view. You first, you look like a professional," He grinned, and only then I noticed the camera hanging around his neck.

"Do you consider yourself a photographer?" I smiled, looking up at him. "By the way, I'm Renesmee, Nessie for short. Nice to meet you," I stuck out a hand for him to shake.

"Renesmee. What a gorgeous name. My name is Denford, _Derek_ Denford." I chucked at the James Bond reference. He smiled, glad I'd gotten the joke.

"And in answer to your question, I'm actually a surfer, not a photographer. I'm on vacation, and I figured I'd bring something back to California for my mother. She loves the Eiffel Tower, you see."

"Oh, you're from California? My family's from Forks, Washington. It's a small town, but it's certainly pleasant." I smiled as we continued chatting, with only the intent to get to know each other better in mind.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Jacob tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ness, you done? We've been here for hours." His sentences were clipped and I could sense why. I rolled my eyes at Derek.

"And Derek, this is my overprotective best-friend-slash-brother, Jacob."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." Derek smiled politely at Jake, but didn't offer his hand. The two men locked eyes, Derek with a slight smirk on his face, Jacob glowering. I sighed.

"Jake, let's go. It was great meeting you, Derek," I added sincerely, offering my hand to shake again. He smiled, and took hold of my hand, raising it gently to his lips.

"It was great meeting you, too. Can I give you my cell number?" he asked, looking excited. I laughed, and handed him my phone. He gave me his in return, and we both inputted our numbers.

"Thanks," He grinned as I handed his cell back to him. I grinned back, waving as we left.

"See you later, Derek!"

* * *

On the way home, I pulled out my phone to call Esme, and tell her we would be home in time for dinner. Scrolling through my contacts, I found Derek's entry:

"_Sexy SoCal Boy - Derek ;)"_ I laughed aloud, charmed by his flirting. Jacob gave me a questioning glance, but I shook my head, putting my phone away before he could see the screen.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for lack of updates! Busy life, and tons of other excuses I'm not gonna make.**

**By the way, I'm starting a blog on my site .com - it'll give information on a day-to-day basis on which story will be updated next, etc. So please, check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

My overexcited wife came skipping into the room, and I could instantly tell that she had something on her mind.

"Guess what, guys?" She squealed, then carried on before anyone could answer. "Renesmee has a boyfriend!"

Bella's head spun instantly. "Wait, Nessie has a _what?"_

"Well, not yet," Alice amended. "But he's gonna ask her out tonight. And she's gonna accept!" She grinned. "I'll have to find her a dress for the date tomorrow. Something classy, yet still flirty... "

I sighed to myself, shaking my head. Only Alice could drop a bombshell like that, and play it casual.

"When are they going out?" Edward's voice was short. I could understand, of course, this was his daughter. Alice looked up, and grinned at him.

"Sorry, Edward. You all are banned from knowing the time and place until the date is over. If I tell you, you are going to go and spoil their date." She wagged a finger accusingly in his face. He looked shocked to be getting reproved by a vampire at least a full head shorter than him.

"Alice, this is - " He was cut off as my wife sing-songingly finished his sentence for him.

" - your daughter we're talking about. Yes, Edward, it is. That's why it's special." She turned back around, rearranging a flower arrangement on the table. Now that he was past his shock, he looked annoyed. Alice, sensing it behind her, smirked, even though her back was to him. She looked up at me, sitting on the couch in front of her, and winked playfully. I grinned, and kept my thoughts deliberately blank, focusing instead on the history of the South, and the territory wars following it. Standing behind Alice, Edward scowled, and glared at me.

Suddenly, Alice spun, facing the glass door. Seconds later, Nessie walked in with Jake at her side, looking happy.

"Renesmee! Just the person I was looking for! I need to talk to you for a sec," My wife had already grabbed Nessie's arm, and was pulling her away before anyone even got a chance to say hi. She looked at me, confused, and I smiled slightly, with a small wave. If Alice had something she needed to do with Renesmee, who was I to interefere?

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

As soon as we were out of the house, I stopped, gesturing for Bella's daughter to climb onto my back. She obeyed, and I set off at a decent clip into the forest so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear me. We stopped at a grassy meadow, the same meadow to which Edward had taken Bella when they first fell in love with each other. Renesmee tumbled off my back, laying in the thick layer of grass.

"So, what did you need me for?" she asked nonchalantly. I grinned, sitting next to her.

"Sexy SoCal boy, huh?" I asked in the same tone, and she groaned aloud, covering her eyes with her arm.

"You know about that?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "You can't hide anything from someone who sees the future, Ness. And I'd recommend you have your cell phone on..." She instantly pulled out her phone, right as it starting ringing. I internally grinned. What perfect timing.

"Hey, Derek," she spoke into the small phone, a smile on her face. With my hearing, I could hear everything that the human said on the other end of the line.

"Hey, beautiful. How're you doing?" She laughed.

"I'm doing great. Hanging out with my family. How about you?" She seemed genuinely interested in knowing more about him.

"I'm fine. Kinda lonely, though, since I'm not here with anyone else." He took a deep breath, sounding slightly nervous. "I was wondering... do you want to go out to eat with me tomorrow night? I mean, you don't have to, if you have plans with your family... " Nessie raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking if she could go. I nodded, smiling at her, and a grin broke out on her face.

"I'd love to, Derek. Where are we meeting?"

"I can pick you up if you want..."

"Um, actually, no thanks. Y'know, overprotective family... " He seemed to get the hint, and laughed.

"Got it." He gave the address of a popular and expensive restaurant in Paris. As she hung up, she looked at me.

"Is that why you wanted to come here?"

I shrugged. "Partially. I had a feeling it'd be less pleasant for you to have that conversation in front of Bella, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle... " She nodded.

"Thanks," she grinned, leaning over to hug me quickly.

"I can drop you off tonight, by the way. Just call me when you're ready to leave, and I'll pick you up. Keep the overprotective ones out of this." I winked, and her smile dropped suddenly.

"Wait. Do my parents know...?" I shook my head, then paused.

"Well, kinda. They know you're going out with someone, but I wouldn't tell them where, when, who, etc. So, no. If you want to avoid having them know, I suggest we stay here for a bit."

She nodded in acceptance. "Do you have a dress picked out, then?" I grinned.

"That's what we're going to do now, Ness."

After spending hours cruising the streets of the city, we came back, arms laden with bags. The dress we had picked out for Nessie's date night was a midnight-blue cocktail dress, ending just above the knees. The neckline was low enough to be sexy, but modest enough to not look like a slut. There was a black ribbon subtly tied in a bow on her left side, preventing the dress from looking plain.

On anyone else, it would be beautiful. On Nessie, it glowed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nessie's POV:**

"So, what's your family like?" Derek asked me, breaking the silence as we walked calmly along a small brook in the forest. We strolled hand in hand, and were enjoying a companionable silence until he spoke thoughtfully.

"They're all very different." I smiled to myself, thinking of the contrasts between, cool, calm, down-to-earth Carlisle and hyper, shopping-maniac Alice. Derek watched my expressions with a smile.

"I was just thinking, you know, you should meet my family. And I'd love to meet yours." I froze for a second before forcing myself to keep walking, and pretend as though nothing had happened. He couldn't meet my family. He would notice that they never ate, sat still as statues, and all glittered in the sun.

But then again, Charlie came over often, and although he was clearly mistrusting of them, interacted like normal humans would. Maybe it would be okay...

"Nessie? I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I didn't want to force you..." I shook my head, and forced a smile onto my face.

"No, no, I'd love to!" Derek scanned my face skeptically.

"But you don't want to. It's okay. Just forget I said anything."

He started to walk forward again, and I tugged at his hand, causing him to spin around. Without thinking, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I could feel him freeze for a moment, shocked, before his body thawed out, and he began to kiss me back.

After a few seconds, I pulled away with a smile.

"I told you, I'd love to." He grinned back, all cheerfulness restored.

Both of us neglected to notice the reddish-brown wolf in the shadows, watching us with its dark eyes.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I ran. It didn't matter where I was running to, I just ran. I had to get out of here, and away from that bastard who Nessie had just kissed. She couldn't love him. She couldn't. I had imprinted on her, not that overconfident human who wasn't anywhere near good enough for her. He knew nothing about her. I had lived with her, and loved her, since literally the second she was born. It was me who should have been standing there with her lips pressed to mine.

Not him.

Not him.

Not him.

The words echoed in my mind as I kept running, running, just farther away, simply using up the energy I had before I killed the bastard she was dating. I ignored Seth's mind, jutting into my thoughts, begging to come with me as though I were his idol, someone who he wanted to be model himself after

_Shut up, Seth, _I thought, and mercifully, his thoughts fell silent.

The sun began to set in the distance, and still I ran.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"Congrats, Ness," I said with a grin as she slid into the car beside me. She sighed.

"Can't you go a second without jutting into Derek and I's future?" I squealed.

"So you admit that you have a future with him!" Renesmee groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Alice."

"Nessie." I imitated her tone. She didn't realize that all my excitement over her and Derek was entirely fake. She didn't realize that it wasn't her and Derek I saw together in the future, it was Jacob and her. Derek was simply a stepping stone in order for Renesmee to realize what she wanted.

I'd played this game before; I played it with Bella and Edward, but in a more complicated form. Bella had many boys chasing after her, and it was hard to stay out of influencing her love life, and simply telling her who would end up with whom.

However, with the powers of being pyschic came responsiblility, and I was willing to avoid abuse of that power.

"Renesmee, child of Edward and Isabella Cullen, there is an important truth I must ask of you..."

"Just say it already," she sighed. Renesmee had been around me long enough to know that I had a flair for drama. I nodded, and let the smile slip off my face, showing that I was serious.

"Do you know where Jacob is?"

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter today. This one's been in progress for a while, but I figured I should just cut it short and just let you guys read it. (:**

**Reviews of any sort always welcome, feel free to PM me (I won't bite), and check out my website: glassangel (dot) weebly (dot) com.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nessie's POV:**

"So, what's your family like?" Derek asked me, breaking the silence as we walked calmly along a small brook in the forest. We strolled hand in hand, and were enjoying a companionable silence until he spoke thoughtfully.

"They're all very different." I smiled to myself, thinking of the contrasts between, cool, calm, down-to-earth Carlisle and hyper, shopping-maniac Alice. Derek watched my expressions with a smile.

"I was just thinking, you know, you should meet my family. And I'd love to meet yours." I froze for a second before forcing myself to keep walking, and pretend as though nothing had happened. He couldn't meet my family. He would notice that they never ate, sat still as statues, and all glittered in the sun.

But then again, Charlie came over often, and although he was clearly mistrusting of them, interacted like normal humans would. Maybe it would be okay...

"Nessie? I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I didn't want to force you..." I shook my head, and forced a smile onto my face.

"No, no, I'd love to!" Derek scanned my face skeptically.

"But you don't want to. It's okay. Just forget I said anything."

He started to walk forward again, and I tugged at his hand, causing him to spin around. Without thinking, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I could feel him freeze for a moment, shocked, before his body thawed out, and he began to kiss me back.

After a few seconds, I pulled away with a smile.

"I told you, I'd love to." He grinned back, all cheerfulness restored.

Both of us neglected to notice the reddish-brown wolf in the shadows, watching us with its dark eyes.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I ran. It didn't matter where I was running to, I just ran. I had to get out of here, and away from that bastard who Nessie had just kissed. She couldn't love him. She couldn't. I had imprinted on her, not that overconfident human who wasn't anywhere near good enough for her. He knew nothing about her. I had lived with her, and loved her, since literally the second she was born. It was me who should have been standing there with her lips pressed to mine.

Not him.

Not him.

Not him.

The words echoed in my mind as I kept running, running, just farther away, simply using up the energy I had before I killed the bastard she was dating. I ignored Seth's mind, jutting into my thoughts, begging to come with me as though I were his idol, someone who he wanted to be model himself after

_Shut up, Seth, _I thought, and mercifully, his thoughts fell silent.

The sun began to set in the distance, and still I ran.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"Congrats, Ness," I said with a grin as she slid into the car beside me. She sighed.

"Can't you go a second without jutting into Derek and I's future?" I squealed.

"So you admit that you have a future with him!" Renesmee groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Alice."

"Nessie." I imitated her tone. She didn't realize that all my excitement over her and Derek was entirely fake. She didn't realize that it wasn't her and Derek I saw together in the future, it was Jacob and her. Derek was simply a stepping stone in order for Renesmee to realize what she wanted.

I'd played this game before; I played it with Bella and Edward, but in a more complicated form. Bella had many boys chasing after her, and it was hard to stay out of influencing her love life, and simply telling her who would end up with whom.

However, with the powers of being pyschic came responsiblility, and I was willing to avoid abuse of that power.

"Renesmee, child of Edward and Isabella Cullen, there is an important truth I must ask of you..."

"Just say it already," she sighed. Renesmee had been around me long enough to know that I had a flair for drama. I nodded, and let the smile slip off my face, showing that I was serious.

"Do you know where Jacob is?"

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter today. This one's been in progress for a while, but I figured I should just cut it short and just let you guys read it. (:**

**Reviews of any sort always welcome, feel free to PM me (I won't bite), and check out my website: glassangel (dot) weebly (dot) com.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nessie's POV:**

I froze as Alice's words registered.

"Jacob's missing?"

She shrugged. "Sorta," she replied evasively.

"Alice. Is. He. Missing?"

She sighed, seeing the determined expression on my face. "Carlisle was looking for him, and couldn't find him anywhere, so he went to Edward. Edward said that he couldn't sense Jacob's mind anywhere, although Seth was still in the area. So no one's quite sure where he is, and I wondered if you knew."

"Out of Edward's range?" My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about the implications of that. I had asked once asked my mother if Edward's mind-reading range had a limit, and she has responded that although they'd never tested it, he had at least a pretty big range of a few miles around our house.

Alice said nothing, simply watching me.

"Alice," I said determinedly. "I want to see if I can reach him."

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"She wants to try WHAT?"

"Edward, you know it's reasonable. Besides, his pack is going to come looking for him soon, and you know that they won't accept that we know nothing." Alice spoke softly and reasonably from the corner. I sighed.

"It'd probably take a strong feeling, along with the thought," Carlisle mused, sitting on the couch next to Esme. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I can help, if it's wanted," Jasper suggested from the corner. "I have experience with pushing out emotions." Carlisle looked thoughtful, and glanced to me.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?" He motioned to the door, and I nodded. Letting go of Bella's hand, I stepped outside, and followed Carlisle into the shallow woods, until we couldn't hear the others anymore. He touched my arm lightly, and I turned to him.

"Edward, Renesmee's reaching an age where she's going to have strong feelings for a boy." I sighed.

"I know, Carlisle. It's just... She's so much better than them. She deserves so much more." He chuckled softly.

"And you think I didn't think the same, when you became interested in Bella?" I fell silent. He had a good point.

Carlisle obviously decided to press the point while he was ahead. "Edward, it's not that much different. Renesmee is rare, one of her kind, but if someone makes her happy, then so be it."

"But Jacob's a werewolf, and werewolves are our mortal enemy!"

"Not since the war. Wolves stood by our side in time of need, putting aside our differences. Not only that, Jacob was essentially living here during Bella's pregnancy, even though he thought the same way you do."

I grunted.

"Edward, in the end, you have two choices: Do you let her be with Jacob, who you know will treat her well, or do you let her date some human? Think about it, Edward." He patted me on the back, and walked back inside.

I stayed outside, brooding.

Carlisle had a good point. Should I simply accept Jacob as my daughter's future mate, or should I force her to chose a human? Jacob I trusted much more with the responsibility of protecting her, and he'd shown it well, not including when he first suggested we throw her out the window, of course.

Not just that, but we would have to pretend around a human. Jacob knew of our existance.

I made up my mind, and walked back inside to join my family.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

"Push your mind out," Jasper's quiet voice encouraged from somewhere beside me. "Feel who it is you're trying to reach, and press out." Eyes closed, I obediently pressed my mind out, trying to send my question as far as I could.

_Jacob, where are you?_

"That's it," Jasper murmured. My concentration focused, pressing harder, and I gritted my teeth with effort. The question was like it had an elastic band attached, threatening to snap back with more force the farther I pushed it out. I could feel my entire body tensing up.

The snap of a branch nearby caused me to lose my focus, and my question snapped back to me.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, which caused Jasper to raise his eyebrow in a silent reprimand.

"Sorry."

Alice chimed in, eager to help. "Jasper, I can run, and see how far exactly Nessie can reach me?" He nodded, and Alice shot off. Alice's husband gave her a head start of half a second before turning to me.

"Nessie, press your question out to her. Edward, read her mind to see how far she is." I squeezed my eyes shut again, and forced myself past my weariness. It felt like stretching a rubber band out farther than it was meant to go. I pushed, hard, against my side of the rubber band, and felt it give slowly.

"One mile," Edward announced softly from the side of the clearing. I felt my attention begin to snap, but refocused and pressed it farther. I could feel Alice's mind, moving farther away, and pressed out to reach it.

"Two miles," came the soft voice. I kept pressing to keep up with Alice.

"I'm losing her." Edward sounded slightly startled, and I changed the thought I was sending to Alice.

_Come back, Alice._

I could feel her turn around, and let my mind snap back in place. Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath, exhausted. I sat down hard on the ground as the clearing came into focus around me.

"Better than I expected, Nessie," Jasper murmured. As Alice entered the clearing, she screeched to a halt in front of me. Bending down at her lightning-fast pace, she spoke to me.

"Ness, are you alright?" I nodded, and Alice straightened to talk to Jasper.

"She did excellent. Edward probably told you I was nearing three and a half miles away, and I could still recieve her signal strong. I felt, rather than saw, the two of them glance at me.

"Let's give her a break, and see if she can find Jacob tomorrow, if he's still not back." Jasper nodded, and I stood up, following my family into the house. I flopped down onto the couch in the living room, and was asleep instantly.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of updates - school's a bit of a pain right now, but I'll try to get in updates whenever possible! Keep checking on my blog, glassangel (dot) weebly (dot) com for update info!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Renesmee's POV:**

When I yawned, rolling myself off the couch, the first thing that registered was the sunlight, streaming brightly through the glass walls. A new day had dawned, and suddenly, it all came back to me at once - Jacob's unexplained absence, and the day seemed too painfully, annoyingly bright for what was to me a day filled with grief. The sun seemed to be laughing at my loss, the loss of the only one I truly, fully loved, with all my heart.

Then it clicked. I was in love with Jacob.

Alice's prediction, which had horrified me so greatly at first, had proven itself to be true. I, a half-breed vampire, had fallen in love with a werewolf, the sworn enemy of my kind. Granted, the wolves and the Cullens had stood together at points before I was born, according to one of Jasper's many stories, and that was the only reason why we were on such good terms today. But still, there was an ancient repulsion on both sides, I knew.

Boy, Dad was sure going to have a day.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"She knows now," I murmured, snuggling up to Jasper. I could feel him shifting himself so that we were both comfortable.

"Knows what?" my husband responded absentmindedly, running a knuckle up the lenght of my spine, then down again. I giggled and smacked his bare chest lightly with my palm.

"That she loves Jacob, of course, you silly," I replied.

"Oh, that." He sighed wearily, his disdain in the matter evident. Clearly, he was not happy with my meddling in the subject. My Southern gentleman believe in natural love, as I well knew; he'd mentioned his disapproval on more than one occation. However, each time he said it, I reminded him of how we had met. Had I not acted on my vision, had I simply waited for him to stumble across me, would we have even met in the first place? I think not.

"Yes, that," I mimicked his tone, then hurried on before he could respond. "I've done my part. It's up to them to do the rest."

"And your part was what? Telling them that they're to fall in love with each other, then standing back to watch their reactions? Look, Alice, their feelings aren't a game, where you can experiment with what to tell them." Jasper's voice was infused with frustration, more so that he'd ever spoken to me with. Admittedly, I was hurt by this, even though I could understand his viewpoint.

"I didn't tell Jacob," I pointed out. "He figured it out on his own."

Jasper threw his hands into the air with frustration.

"Alice, you know very well what I mean. Don't play dumb." I'd never heard Jasper raise his voice until now.

"Jasper, you try being psychic," I responded at the same level. My frustration was growing as quickly as his. "You try knowing everything about everyone. You try being unsure what to tell, and what not to. When you know everyone's secrets, how can you judge what's safe ground and what's not? Not to mention, when there's danger, everyone expects the psychic to know what's going on, when it'll happen, and what to do about it. Then, of course, when things fail, guess who they blame? And of course, people get mad at you for telling others things that they weren't meant to hear. Damn it, Jasper."

Rant completed, I whirled for the door, yanking on the nearest dress as I did so. "I'm going for a run, and then maybe shopping."

"Alice, wait." Not wanting to fight with my beloved husband any longer than necessary, I stopped and turned back around. He ran a hand through his blond curls, sighing in frustration as he did so. "Alice, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." I responded honestly and heavily, before turning and walking out the door. This time, Jasper didn't stop me, a fact that perhaps hurt more than the fight itself.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV:**

I couldn't help wondering what they'd fought about, as Alice streaked down the stairs and out the door without so much as a glance towards where I was sitting on the couch, a book in my hands. Of course, everyone in the house had heard the tail end of the fight - however, we also knew that they wouldn't just fight over Alice's gift. Everyone was burning with curiosity - it was well known in the Cullen household that Jasper and Alice were the only couple that never argued. Emmett and I bickered all the time, and Bella and Edward had their occasional differences, which were then discussed in even tones, once they had both calmed down. Esme and Carlisle didn't fight, in the true sense of the word; rather, they agreed to disagree. Alice and Jasper, however, appeared to always be of the same mindset. Therefore, it came as a shock to everyone present when the yelling was heard, followed by Alice's rapid departure.

I stood up and headed out to the garage, where Emmett was tinkering with the monster Jeep.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the bottom of the car, where I could see my husband's feet protruding.

"Hear what?" he asked, slipping out, and brushing his hands on his jeans.

"Alice and Jasper."

"Oh, that." He waved a dismissive hand in the air, and I sat down next to him, bracing my back against one of the tires.

"What do you suppose the true reason for their fight was?" I asked in a quiet tone, staring at the floor.

"Sex." He replied quickly, winking at me when I looked up. I sighed.

"Seriously, Emmett." He shrugged.

"Who knows? They were arguing over Alice's visions, as far as we heard, right? So probably Jasper wasn't happy about something Alice saw, or some action of hers based on what she saw."

I sighed. "Maybe." He leaned over, and raised my chin with a greasy hand to look at him.

"Look, Rose. We'll find out soon enough." With that, he pressed his lips to mine, ending the conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nessie's POV:**

Alice streaked down the steps, her face tense in a way that would have suggested crying, had I not known that vampires were not physically capable of tears. The fact that Jasper remained upstairs, whilst Alice was out for a run, hinted at the impossible - that Alice and Jasper, the most peaceful couple in the house, had gotten into a fight. I felt bad for both of them - it must be hard on Alice, with all the stress recently from Jacob missing, and then her own mate gets into a fight with her. However, Jasper must get fed up sometimes with Alice's permanent energy, but I'd never seen him explode. Maybe he finally had, in which case Alice would have gotten the brunt of the damage.

I felt especially bad, for Alice and Jasper's fight wasn't my primary concern. Alice and Jasper were fighting, an event signifying the possible end of the world, and all I was worrying about was how it would affect finding Jacob.

I stood up from my spot on the couch, and Rosalie looked up at my movement.

"I'm going to find my parents," I announced. Rosalie nodded.

"You might want to knock first," she suggested with a wink. I grimaced; mental images of parents doing... _that_ were never welcome.

"You know what?" I groaned. "Maybe I'll just find Emmett and ask if he can take me shopping."

The beautiful blond vampire laughed.

"He's in the garage. He'll probably want to take the car he's working on for a spin anyway." I nodded to myself, and headed out to the garage.

Perfect. Emmett would be easy to lose.

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

When Renesmee asked me if I wanted to take her out to the bookstore, I didn't hesitate to wipe my hands on my jeans and agree. Much like Bella, Nessie had inherited the love for reading, and had quickly gone through every book in the house - astonishingly, including Carlisle's thick law books. When Bella had introduced her daughter to the little downtown book store in Port Angeles, Nessie had fallen in love with it much the same as her mother. The rest of us took turns making book runs with Nessie, and I supposed it was my turn. Anyways, I needed a piston ring for one of the cars I was "improving" - I could grab it while Renesmee was shopping, and be back within half an hour, since the auto shop was only a few blocks away. Also, it would save a trip down again in a few days...

As though she could sense that she was winning, Nessie spoke up. "Emmett, just go. I can tell from that look on your face that you need a part or another." She raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to disagree. When I stayed silent, she continued.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm going to sit down and read a book for a while, most likely. Besides, you get lost in your auto shops every bit as much as Edward in his music store."

"But Nessie, your parents - "

" - Will be okay with it when I vouch for you. Go, Emmett! I'll meet you in front of the restaurant in two hours." She pointed down a few blocks, and sure enough, there was a restaurant there. I sighed, and after a mental vow that I would be back before two hours had passed, high - tailed it to my favorite auto body shop.

With a start, I looked up from the Ferrari engine I had been admiring, and glanced up at the clock. Spot on with the prediction of Bella's daughter, an hour and a half had passed, and I'd spent the time browsing as opposed to getting what I needed and getting out. With a muffled curse, I rushed the the shop to buy what I needed, and hopped into the car, throwing it into reverse and driving out at the top speed of the excruciatingly slow human speed limits. I walked into the bookstore, trying to look somewhat casual.

"Hey, Nessie." I called. There was no answer, and the elderly sales clerk shot a glare at me over the top of her glasses. I pretended not to notice, and called out again.

"Nessie? I'm here!" This time, the clerk put her book down, slid off of her stool, and walked over to me. Her head, even in high heels, barely reached my shoulder.

"Sir, may I help you?" she asked, pointedly in a whisper.

"Yeah," I responded at the same level. "I'm looking for a girl who walked in here - maybe two hours ago?" I proceded to describe Bella's daughter, and as I went on, a look of recognition dawned on the clerk's face.

"The one who loves _Wuthering Heights?" _I nodded eagerly. Like mother, like daughter; Bella had loved the book, and Nessie followed in her footsteps. My heart fell, however, at the woman's next words.

"She left almost as soon as she came in. She walked in, glanced around, and told me that what she was looking for wasn't in this store. I offered to order whatever book she wanted for her, but she refused. And then walked out back there." She pointed at a back door.

Oh, no. I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thanked the employee, and headed for the back door. I stood in the alley for a moment in horror. Just as I had felt, there was no sign of Nessie.

Just then, my phone rang in my pocket. I fumbled around with it, still staring blankly at the wall.

"Alice."

"Emmett. Are you with Nessie? I can't see her anymore." Alice's voice was tight, panic covered lightly with a collected air.

"No. She ran off on me."

"_What_?" Alice was aghast, and I hung my head in shame, even though she couldn't see me. "How on _earth_ did you lose her, Emmett?"

"She talked me into getting a part for my car, and I - I didn't want to leave her, but - "

Alice took a deep breath. "Emmett, never mind. It's not your fault. We'll get her back." With that, the phone went dead in my hand, leaving me feeling even worse than before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nessie's POV:**

I walked quickly out of the alley I had slipped into, glancing behind me every few seconds. I had a crawling feeling down my spine, one that suggested I was being watched, despite the fact that I knew I had a solid two hours before Emmett came to get me.

In another shivery moment, I glanced behind me, feeling more and more guilty with every step I took. I knew that my family would miss me, and I knew Emmett would be especially hard on himself for letting me slip away. As another prickle of guilt travelled down my spine, I picked my pace into a jog. If I kept moving, hopefully I would forget about leaving and focus on my real target - Jacob. After all, Jasper had admitted that I was probably the only one who would be able to find him - partially because of our connection (Jasper called it "imprinting" - I didn't entirely understand it, as he'd dropped a few hints and then backtracked.), and partially because of my gift. Somehow, mine was a combination of those of my parents - I had Edward's talent, only reversed - instead of being able to pick up others' thoughts, I was able to press my own thoughts into others'. And like Bella's talent, I had to ability to press my talent long distances.

As I jogged lightly, I forced my mental awareness out further and further - I could pick up random humans and vampires alike, as though a spot on a radar. However, none of them held the telltale glow of Jacob. I gritted my teeth, and stretched it even further, until I was stumbling as I jogged, my breath coming in fast pants. Still, my internal radar remained bare.

_Jacob, where are you? _In desperation, I simply flung the message out as far as I could, hoping it got to Jacob somehow. I was stumbling, pressing my palms against the trees I nearly crashed into as my breath rasped through my throat. Somehow, I registered a blank response of shock, like a large exclamation point in the air, one that I recognized as belonging to my Jacob.

"Jacob!" I cried aloud, and straightened up, sprinting faster.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Damnit!" Alice suddenly cried aloud, leaping up from her chair. I looked at her, as did Edward, but she rushed to the phone without a word. Patiently, we waited as she speed-dialed Emmett's number.

"Emmett, she's gone. I can't see her anymore."

"I'm sorry, Alice! Bella, she insisted I leave, I swear, I was only gone a few minutes and when I got back she was gone!" He knew we could all hear him through the phone.

"Alice. Alice, what's going on?"

"Nessie ran after Jacob, we're assuming, because her future got blurry. Emmett went off to some car shop, at her insistence, and she slipped off." Edward answered me, having seen everything Alice had.

I took a deep breath, and tried to view this from my daughter's point of view.

"Edward," I said slowly. "Do you remember when I got lost in the woods, when you left?" He flinched at my words, clearly remembering.

"Why?"

"What if Nessie loves Jacob the same way?" I didn't want the dog to put his paws on my daughter, but was I annoyed at Jacob and my dad for trying to stop me from seeing Edward? In the end, she had to pick her own path.

"Are you saying we just let her go?" My husband's voice held a measure of shock that suspected he thought I needed to be institutionalized.

"Of course not!" I was indignant. "I'm saying we let her continue her search, but only with Alice." Edward nodded slowly, accepting this.

"And if she sees trouble..."

"Then she calls us and gets Nessie out, while the entire family goes out for backup." I finished.

Edward nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Alice had hung up the phone and followed the entire conversation, and after leaving a quick note for the rest of the family, we sprinted out the door in search of my daughter and her love.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is really short. I'm trying to get back into this so I can finish this story - I'm pretty close to the end, so I want to get it done. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alice's POV:**

"Ness," I whispered softly from the bushes. She looked up and froze, perking her ears almost visibly. I emerged slowly, catiously, as though dealing with a wild animal. In her worried frenzy and mad dash for Jacob, she essentially was like a wild animal..

"Nessie, Renesmee, it's only me. We'll help you find Jacob."

The sound of his name alone seemed to break her.

"Jacob," she whimpered, slowly sinking to the forest floor, drawing her knees tightly to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on her knees.

"Oh, Ness," I whispered, my own heart breaking in sync with hers. Even as I moved to comfort her, as I wrapped my arms around her, felt her tuck her head into my shoulder and let the tears flow, I felt a connection. A connection to an earlier event, many years ago. But vampire memories don't diminish with time, and although I never saw the result in person, I remembered my visions. My conversations with Edward to persuade him not to leave Bella, ("You can't do this, Edward! Don't you see? It'll break her!") and his stubborn self-sacrifice.

The way Nessie was sitting here, sobbing, nearly in shock, reminded me of Bella after Edward's masochistic move away. Bella and Edward's love was undeniable - Edward had felt it from day one, and all of those around us had known, too. I had my visions - I knew there was no getting around it; they were destined to be together.

Renesmee and Jacob had always been close, closer even to Jacob than her parents. That's not to say that Edward and Bella had a strained relationship with their daughter; on the contrary, theirs was one of the most loving I'd ever seen. That being said, it was sufficient to say that Jake and Nessie had a very special bond. One that Jacob had felt from the start - the whole "imprinting" thing of his kind.

I was sure that Bella, and Edward especially, would no longer be able to deny it - Jacob and Renesmee were meant to be.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"We've got to convince Jacob to come back." Alice said, pacing around the room, lightning fast.

"What?" roared Edward, stepping away from my side. I could practically feel the fury radiating off of him.

Alice stopped, and stood her ground as he paced threateningly closer to her.

"You heard me, Edward."

"Edward," I murmured to him. Although I felt the same way, Alice must have had some basis for her argument, besides simply being a fan of Jacob.

For once, however, Edward ignored me.

"Damnit, Alice, you've been on Jacob's side throughout everything." he snarled. "Through Bella's pregnancy, you were sitting by the side of that dog instead of helping me or Bella. Are you trying to set them up? Do you have no care for the safety of our _daughter?_"

"Edward, the baby was giving me a migraine!" she shot right back. "You don't understand, you or anyone else, what it's like to have visions. You don't know what it's like to have visions of your family, mauled or dying. You don't _understand, _Edward, the expectations of everyone else to tell them what they want to hear, and still be right! Damn it, Edward, _I'm sick of it!"_

Everyone was silent. Alice rarely exploded like that - it was so easy for us to simply forget how she felt. She never complained, unless to Jasper, in the privacy of their room. Jasper was quiet, and Alice was always bubbly and cheerful around everyone.

"Alice - " Edward began, but Alice raised her hand, raising her other to squeeze her forehead.

"No, just stop. Do what you want, I'm going for a run, I can't take this." With that, Alice turned, and sprinted out the door.

"Well," I muttered after the shock had worn off. "She'll be fine on her own - right? She's done this before..."

Edward simply nodded.

"I guess... I guess we have to take her... her_ advice _now," he grumbled. I squeezed his hand. I understood what was between the lines - if we didn't listen to Alice, he would feel guilty about driving her away. On the other hand, it was clear that he thought of Alice's words as a command, not as advice, and was not very pleased about being bossed around.

"Well, what do we do?" I whispered to him. He sighed.

"Nessie, I think, is pretty much doing it."

"Edward," I said sternly. "He made the decision to leave, clearly he's going to continue running from her, unless we change his mind. He's not going to give her a chance to talk. We need to convince him that he's making the wrong choice."

"How, Bella?" His tone was exasperated, and I calmed my own to avoid an argument.

"Edward, it has to be you. You have to find him, and tell him that we're willing to take him back." I could feel him bristle. Then he sighed, and he was suddenly vulnerable, suddenly the Edward in the meadow from my fuzzy human memories, the tender, delicate Edward that I had fallen in love with.

"Do you think it was me who drove him away?" His tone was subdued. Despite Edward's own protestations, I knew that it was his soul speaking, that his soul was pure, was _good._

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Love, it doesn't matter how or why he left," I whispered. "In time, it's only going to break both of them. You know the power an imprint has. And I know the feeling of love. It's not going to die out just because he's gone."

For a moment we were both silent, as though mourning the time together that we had lost. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around me.

"Edward, please," I whispered. "I know you don't like Jacob, but do it for me. Go find Jacob, and convince him that Nessie needs him. That's what'll work best, the thought that he'll be harming her simply by not listening."

Edward sighed loudly.

"Fine," he breathed out, unwillingly. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Hey all. Sorry for the horribly long gap between updates, and the lower quality of chapters - I guess that's what I get for late-night writing. I'm going to try to be picking this up, since it's nearly done. (: Hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jacob's POV:**

_Jake, someone's coming. I think it's Edward._

_Seth, how many times have I told you? Don't call me Jake. What would the vampy want anything to do with me, anyways? _

Despite what I had thought to Seth, it _was_ Edward: I could feel it. I sighed, or at least, as close to a sigh as a wolf could get.

_I guess I gotta talk to him. Keep going, Seth. I'll keep up._

I stopped and closed my eyes, allowing the transformation to come over me. Leaping up onto my hind legs, I shimmered into my human form just as Edward stepped into view. I growled.

"What do you want?" I asked. _Get out of my head,_ I added mentally, just in case he was listening. Which, from the grimace on his face, he was.

"I want you to talk to Nessie." he said firmly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you wanted me to talk to your daughter? You've been keeping us apart this whole time. Not to mention, you never even wanted her, when Bella first became pregnant."

He winced, but shot back an equally hurtful response.

"And after she was born, you told me to throw her out the window so that you could save Bella." he spat. I sighed.

"Point taken."

"Regardless," he continued, "Will you do it, Jacob? Can you talk to Renesmee?"

I shook my head, features hardening.

"Why should I? You, Bella, and the rest of the family would never allow us to be together. I'm too much of a danger to her, especially with my own pack. What if I get too angry around her, and hurt her, like Emily? What if a new member of my pack, still learning to control the transformations, hurts her?"

"Jacob, you've imprinted on her. You have no choice."

"We only think that because no wolf has ever tried to resist it. I have the willpower to try it. Maybe when I'm a few thousand miles away, I can get past my imprint, and let Nessie live at least a partially normal life."

"Renesmee is never going to live a normal life, Jacob." Edward's voice was hard as he thought of his own abnormal life. "She'll never be able to have a sleepover at our house. She will never be able to have friends over. She won't be able to go out in the sunlight around humans. Jacob, please."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be begging me not to leave your daughter, bloodsucker," I spat.

He sighed, looking defeated. I continued to bristle, knowing not to trust that malleable face.

"At least let her say goodbye," he whispered, disarming me completely. I faltered for a moment, then remembered why I was leaving in the first place. If this was to work, I would need to remain strong - for Nessie, if not for myself.

"No. This is better for her - how did you put it when you left Bella? A clean break?" The pain flashed over his face, and I took the opportunity to turn and sprint after Seth.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I held Nessie, rocking gently as we sat on the couch. Her tears had stopped, but she continued to remain perfectly still and mute in my arms. The door opened, and I looked up at Edward hopefully. He shook his head, and I sighed, looking down at Nessie.

"Well," I said aloud, looking at the the daughter of the girl who had changed all of our lives for the better. Now, for once, we were a rooted family, not simply a wandering nomad of a family, starting over with every new place we lived in, creating a new life each time.

"Well, we'll just have to find him for Nessie, won't we?"

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter. Really lacking in inspiration for this, and it's almost done, so... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter, and I know it's short. I'm just completely out of inspiration, and to be honest, I'm glad that it's over. Hopefully you all enjoyed it anyways!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I wrinkled my nose as I ran - the smell of vampire was positively repelling. I slowed for a second, then turned a margin away from the smell, and continued running, a few degrees to the left of where I wanted. Oh well, I figured, I could always get back on track after I'd passed whatever member of the Cullen family that was hunting.

A few minutes later, I ran into the same odd conundrum. Yet again, I moved my path slightly to the left, and kept going. Perhaps it wasn't the Cullens, after all... Maybe several different clans of vampires, or whatever they called themselves, just happened to be hunting at the same time.

_Jacob.. _

It sounded like Nessie's broken whimper in my mind, and I skidded to a halt. I shook my head as though trying to shake the voice clear out of my head. Maybe I was just hallucinating, like Bella had when Edward left her. This was different, though, I urged myself. I was leaving Nessie because she had a hope of living a normal life, while I was destined to always be on the move. In leaving before we were both inexplicably attached to each other, I was sparing her from the werewolf life. After all, vampires and werewolves were never meant to fall in love. We were sworn enemies, and for a reason. Did I smell bad to her? I wondered absentmindedly. Every other vampire had, had that cloying, overly sweet stink, and Renesmee was the only exception.

I snapped out of my little reverie, to see Seth pacing beside me.

_Oh man, oh, man, I knew it was a bad idea to come with you. I should've told Esme where you were going... She's never going to feed me again..._

_Shut up, Seth, _I growled back. I turned in a slow, wary circle. How did we even know these were the Cullens? All vampires stank.

_Yeah, but only one can project into your mind, _Seth pointed out. I twisted my head sharply.

_You heard her, too? _Then I caught myself, and shook my head again. _Well, Seth, if it IS the Cullens, we've got to run. Hold your breath. _I thought grimly, and braced myself. Snarling, I ran at the nearest part of the circle, and took a flying leap at the last second.

"There he is!" shouted a voice I recognized to be Alice's. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by painfully strong arms, and I winced. They may not have been newborns, but whoever it was was considerably strong. I writhed in Emmett's grasp, snapping my jaws warningly close to his face.

"Jacob..." The whisper was quiet, but upon hearing the voice tinged with sorrow, I slowly stopped struggling. Cautiously, Emmett released me, and I stood up on all fours, shaking out my fur. Renesmee stepped closer, and I stared at her. Was it worth it? I wondered, not for the first time. Did I really have to leave?

"Jacob, at least give her a chance." I glared at Edward. A few years ago, he was my competitor for Bella, and now he was in the way of my imprinted love. He sighed, hearing my mental torrent of abuse.

"If not for me, at least for her." I stared at him wordlessly for a minute, then dipped my head in acceptance. I turned, slipping into a bush so that I could shift. Closing my eyes, I felt the familiar almost-painful tingle, and didn't bother attempting to time my stand perfectly. I was going to have to bend down to get my clothes, anyway, from the little cord around my ankle. When I was properly clothed, I stepped out from behind the bush, and paused.

"Renesmee," I murmured, and that was all I needed to say. She stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled as I dropped my head into her shoulder, and she kissed my cheek in affection. While I knew that it didn't mean everything I wanted yet, it was a start, and that was good enough for me. How could I have ever thought of leaving?


End file.
